Saying Hello
by madamoisellecullen
Summary: Let's say that Edward never returned to Bella...


a/n: let's say that Edward never came back…

a/n: let's say that Edward never came back…

I splashed my face with cold water and wiped it dry. I looked at my suit and tie and couldn't believe I was headed where I was headed. I grabbed the keys to my Volvo and left my apartment. It took me minutes to reach the reservation and park. I sat in my car for a minute to collect my thoughts. I looked down at the announcement and newfound grief washed over me.

_Please join us for an open casket funeral for Isabella Marie Swan-Black. _

_There will be refreshments at the home of MaKayla Alyn Black._

_The ceremony will be held at 4:30. _

I stepped out of my car and made my way to the building. I was early so I mingled out in the lobby until they invited us in. I sat down on the back of the funeral home and watched as people I recognized from high school walked in. Soon enough though a man in a suit approached the podium.

"Isabella Black, Bella to her friends, was a ball of joy. She was always smiling and was equipped with wonderful stories of her life and times. She will be remembered as a loving mother, grandmother, and wife to Jacob Black. Jacob and Bella welcomed 4 children during their 58 year marriage. MaKayla, Kelan, Edward, and Alice." I gasped at the last two names. Bella had kept me mortal with her son.

"Bella was a woman of many words and expressed a deep longing for this to be a happy day. She wanted no sorrow and hoped that everyone in attendance know that she was probably with the people she loved the most." The man stopped and motioned toward a man in the front row. The man was an older version of Jacob Black. He looked about 70, but I knew he was only 35 on the inside.

"Hello, my name is Jacob Black. My wife was the most beautiful person I've ever met. She was everything I had in life. And I will miss her greatly. Together we welcomed our children and our 8 almost 9 grandchildren into the world. She will be greatly missed by all of our family. I invite anyone who has something to say about Bella to stand and say it now."

Jacob sat down and a young woman stood up. I noticed she had Bella's long brown hair, and she looked about 8 months pregnant.

"Bella Swan was my mom. I remember she used to tell us stories at bedtime about a god who came to her and she fell madly in love with him. She always cared more about us than anything. I will miss her dearly, and I mourn the fact that she will not see my son get born." The woman sat down, her body racked with sobs. I debated within myself for a moment before standing up.

"My name is Edward Cullen. I knew Bella in High School. She was the love of my life. I didn't keep contact with her, but I can tell she was well loved and I left her to do what she needed to." I choked a dry sob down and sat. Soon enough the ceremony was over and we were invited to look at the casket. I waited until the only person left in the room was Jacob Black. I approached the casket slowly anticipating how she might look in death.

"You got the invitation." Jacob stated

"Yeah. How did it happen?" I asked looking at her body.

Her brown hair was streaked with gray. She wore a pair of jeans and a nice white blouse. She looked like she was sleeping.

"Alzheimer's. It started when she was 72. We lost her slowly. In the end she only remembered you. She made me promise you'd be invited. She told me to tell you not to go to "Volterra" she wants you to stay alive for your family." Jacob wasn't looking at me as he spoke. He instead was stroking her hair.

"58 years. You are the luckiest man on the planet. You know that?" He looked at me

"Am I? You left, I couldn't have left." Jacob said

"I've never been far. I moved back to Forks a couple of years after she graduated. I saw her in the park with your oldest. MaKayla, I think, I've been here the whole time. She really loved you, you know." I chuckled and let myself look at her. Her brown hair was streaked with gray and her eyes were surrounded by little wrinkles. She was still beautiful, even more in her old age. Her body was slender and young. I reached out and stroked her hair, it still felt human. Her scent surrounded me and I contemplated life without her. It seemed a fate I was worthy of. Ultimately I was alone. I looked back at Jacob, his eyes wet.

"I'm sorry." He said

"Why?"

"She knew you were back in town. And I begged her not to leave me. The little girl you saw was our niece. Well, Sam and Emily's daughter. She saw you and I had to beg on my knees for her to stick with me. We got pregnant later that year."

"Don't apologize. Thank you for letting me be here. I'll tell her I saw you." I said and started to walk away.

"You're still going to go to Volterra? Even after she asked you not to."

"I told her once, that I would never live in a world without her. I've said my goodbyes. Now hopefully I get to say some hello's too." I nodded at him and went to my car. It took me twelve long hours to get to Volterra. As I stepped out into the sun I thought one more time of my Bella. Then my world went black.

"_Edward. No. I told you not to go to Volterra"_

_I looked up and there stood Bella. Her hands on her hips. She was young again as she scowled at me. _

"_Bella love. Oh my god. So we really do go to heaven?" _

"_Of course you do Eddie. Carlisle wouldn't lie to you." She smiled and held her hand out. "He loves you more than you'll ever know." I looked at her and she smiled again._

"_I know that. Oh my Bella. How I've longed for you." I stopped and buried my face in her hair. I pulled in her smell and knew that if I was to spend a lifetime anywhere it would be right here, with my Bella. "So what is it we do here?" I asked_

"_Nothing. We have eternity to be whomever we like." She giggled and ran turning backwards and loping gracefully. I chuckled and followed. Imagining the things I would do to her once I got to her…_


End file.
